In wireless networks, such as IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi™) wireless networks, more sophisticated access points can detect the presence of other transmitters/emitters that are the primary users in a frequency band, and switch to a different radio frequency (RF) channel, if necessary. This capability is known as Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS).
An access point needs to precisely determine the types of signals occurring in the frequency band in order to invoke DFS. Switching to another channel when it is unnecessary can be disruptive to the traffic handling responsibilities of an access point. Conversely, not switching to another channel when the access point should be switched can be detrimental to the operation of the primary users in the shared frequency band in which Wi-Fi networks operate, and in violation of regulatory requirements.